tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v3 (8/7/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I am your host Matt Fountain. Well, in the third day of the federation we have more more WCWF superstars signing on everyday. Mr. Extreme signing and then the Hardcore Homeboyz signing Plus, the President made a big announcement on the Tag Team scene today. But first, let's look at these comments from the team I told you about last night, the Air Force. to The Air Force Location: an undisclosed desert airfield. The roar of low-flying aircraft is heard in the background. Two powerfully built young men walk out of a hanger on to the tarmac and face the camera. The are dressed identically in brown leather jackets and blue jeans. They both have dark hair cut short and wear aviator-style sunglasses. Hawks: Allow us introduce ourselves to the newest, hottest wrestling federation in the world.I am Jason Hawks and this is my wingman, Johnny Sky, and collectively we are known as The Air Force. Sky: That's right, Jason! We are excited to be here and we can't wait until our names are drawn to wrestle in the WCWF Tag Title Tournament! Jay, who would you like to wrestle first? Hawks: Well, let me see. Everyone knowns that The Clique, along with that psycho Pillman, are thugs, nothing more. I sure would like to teach them a lesson. But, then again there is that Brutal Force crew, I would like to shoot them down too. What I am I saying, it doesn't matter who we face or when we face them! Sky: That's right! You see we have an advantage over all of the teams in the WCWF. We are more than a tag team. We are an elite fighting unit! We have the ability, skill, and firepower to capture the championship and hold it for a long, long time. Hawks: Before we go back to our preparations for the tournament, I want to give the other teams a hint what they are in for. We know computer flight simulator games are very popular right now. So, we want to show our opponents, free of charge, what its like to bail out of a F-15 Eagle travelling at 600 mph. Sky: Don't say any more, Jay! Let it be surprise! Hawks: Roger that, Johnny! We are a out of here! Camera fades to black. to Fountain Fountain: The Air Force look to be an elite team in the WCWF who could very easily fly above into the clouds next Friday night! Since we are on the Air Force theme, when we come back, we'll hear from Ryan Cawdor about Brian Clarke's challenge. Commericals to Ryan Cawdor *Ryan Cawdor is sitting behind a large wooden desk, in a dimly lit room, in the background a fire is seen and heard in a fireplace* RC: Brian Clarke? What the hell is a Brian Clarke? Is it a candy bar? Oh, I forgot, it's a mouthpiece for a bloated sack of excrement that lacks enough brain power to talk for itself. I guess Clarke Kent thinks that his bad boy can take me down. *adjusts eye patch* I disagree with that. I think the bard best describes old Lewis and Clarke... Sound And Fury signifying NOTHING. Legion, Little man, I'll take you down. And when I'm done destroying everything in your pathetic little life, I'll take out your mouthpiece. Prepare for the death of a coward little man! Welcome to the 9th Circle of Hell Little Man. Welcome to the revolution! *fade to black over the sounds of laughter* to Fountain Fountain: So, Ryan Cawdor accepts Bryan Clarke's challenge. But remember the challenge that Ryan himself made to the league? Well, someone accepted it. So, President Donald Goddard has scheduled a triangle match for Tuesday Night WAR between Legion, Ryan Cawdor, and this man. to Bret "The Hitman" Hart Bret "The Hitman" Hart: Ryan Cawdor you want a match you got it, i don't know why a man want to feel pain but it's your choice, i will show you why they call me excellence of execution because i'm the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be! See you in the middle of the ring Loser! to Fountain Fountain: That should be one interesting main event on Tuesday, the 13th. Now, let's get comments from "100% Natural" on one of the biggest fueds in the Fed. to Scott Pierce Pierce: I don't know how you managed to do it Vader. But somehow you were able to hide every pound of your fat ass behind your manager. Not only can you not wrestle but it seems you must have a speech problem as well. Or maybe you're scared that somebody would stand up to you and you were trembling too much to conduct an interview. I also got something to say to everybody who thinks they can bully they're way to the top of the WCWF.People like Bryan Clarke and his cronies come in here with no respect for the WCWF and it's fans thinking that noone is going to stand up to them.I will be that guy that will constantly get in their way if they think it's an easy road to the top. I for one am damn proud to be a member of the WCWF and it sickens me that there aren't more honorable people here like Ryan Cawdor and Bill "Flyboy" Thomas. And one more thing Vader, after you get your fat ass kicked in the Battle Royal Friday night ooh!"100% Natural" Scott Pierce challenges you to a match one on one. I'll show you size doesn't matter if you're the better wrestler. to Fountain Fountain: Vader better look out...Pierce seems like he is on a mission here in the WCWF, aimed straight for the man from the Rocky Mountains. It's only a matter of time before these two lock up. It just may happen this Friday, the 9th, at Madison Square Garden. Don't miss it! Let's look at these pre-recorded comments from a new superstar in the WCWF. to Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Johnson: Listen up boy and girls, I've heard your talk about the battle royal and what you're going to do to your opponents when you win the battle royal... and I've gotta say, too bad. I'm in here to win me a belt, and I'm entering the battle royal to do just that. As for all you other wrestlers, I respect you, but nothing is going to get in my way. You try to stop me, and I'll have to put you down. I'm not stopping 'till I get my hands on some WCWF gold! Johnson: And after the battle royal is over, belt or not, I'm here to challenge anyone, in any match, any where, any time. I know how it works around here. I'm here to make a name for myself, I need a stepping stone. Hopefully, that'll be you. I'll meet any and all takers in the squared circle! and walks away from the camera, as the sound of a jet plane taking off and some squealing guitar music starts up, and fades as he disappears from view to Fountain Fountain: So, that battle royale looks to be like a great event. But now, let's talk to one of the newest signees to the WCWF, Mr. Extreme. (Mr. Extreme, is along with Miss Dixie) Matt Fountain: Well, Mr. Extreme, you seem ready to go here in the WCWF. Mr. Extreme: Your damn right I am ready. Battle Royal, friday night, Mr. Extreme is looking to take home some gold. Matt Fountain: Mr. Extreme, what is your wrestling backround? Mr. Extreme: Well, I finished first in my class, Kickass 101. Fountain: What are your plans in the WCWF? Mr. Extreme: My Plans huh........TO KICK EVERYONES ASS WHO GETS IN MY WAY OF BECOMING CHAMP!!!!! That means anyone!!! (Now Miss Dixie starts to rub Fountains chest, he pushes her hand away) Mr. Extreme: Fountain, you causing trouble? Fountain: Uhh.....No sir........ Mr. Extreme: YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS WOULD YOU??? Fountain: Uhhh....... Mr. Extreme: ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!!! Fountain: Uhhh....... Mr. Extreme: Gimmie that damn mic! (Mr. Extreme rips the mic away from Fountain, who then leaves the set) (Extreme now by himself on the set) Mr. Extreme: Listen up WCWF, a new star has been born. Mr. Extreme is here, and he is going to run through anybody in his path. Vader, Pillman, Music Man, Cawdor, it don't matter. I am here to prove that I am by far, the best wrestler in the world today. And in that battle royal, I am going to prove it! Miss Dixie: You better watch out big boys, because the Human Wrecking Machine, Mr. Extreme, is here to stay. Mr. Extreme: Friday Night!! Look out, because Mr. Extreme is going hunting for some gold. And that's the bottom line!!! (Fountain walks back on the set to get the mic, Mr. Extreme fakes like he is going to go after him for a second, and then drops the mic to the floor.) Mr. Extreme: MR. EXTREME, FRIDAY NIGHT, YOUR NEW CHAMPION! GET USED TO IT!!!!! (Mr. Extreme and Miss Dixie leave the set.) picks up the mic with an angry look on his face... Fountain: When we come back, we'll hear about the President's big announcement on the Tag Team scene and we'll hear what all the tag teams are thinking right now. But first, we gotta show the guys that pay the bills. the screen comes back on the words August 25th are standing upright in a ring. Suddenly a steel cage drops down around the ring and the bars bend themselves to form the word Kaged. back to Fountain Fountain: That's right, Kaged. You don't want to miss our first pay-per-view extraveganza coming to you live from the Meadowlands on August 25th! Well, let's look at Championship Frenzy so far. In the 30-man battle royale we have the following participants: names them as they are shown on the screen in some sort of picture/pose The Music Man "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Ryan Cawdor Fear Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy "Almighty" Devon Storm Legion Brian Pillman Fire Marshall Will* Super Mario* The Mosher Bill "Flyboy" Thomas Vader Luke Skyrunner* The Undertaker Erik "The Crippler" Coy Bret "The Hitman" Hart Mr. Extreme Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Willie Coyote* Jimmy Katz* * = jobber back to Fountain Fountain: There are still 9 slots left in the Battle Royale. The superstars better start entering their name in the basket, the deadline is the 7th at 8 AM Eastern Time. On Thursday, the President says we will find out who the first two in the ring will be. Fountain: Now, we have the huge tag team tournament which is drawing alot of heat as of late. Let's see what the President said today in another press conference. to the press conference Goddard: I called this press conference today to announce that I am restructuring the tag team tournament. Fans, staff members, and even some superstars not even involved in the tournament opened my eyes to what I had done. I currently was not giving a fair shot to some teams for a chance at the Television titles, if they happen to win their first matchup and lose their second. I am now restructuring the tournament as this. sheet off of board, revealing the new strucutre This way, it will be much fairer for the superstars to win themselves a belt.... back to Fountain Fountain: So, with the President's announcement, the tag scene is looking like this. tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- | #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brutal Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | | | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Loser match #1 vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | Loser match #2| | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs Loser match #3 | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | Loser match #4| | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: So, the tag team brackets are complete! You don't want to miss the tournament next week folks. It all starts Sunday at Assault, coming to you from Macon, Georgia at the Macon Coliseum. And Tuesday Night WAR coming from Orlando, Florida. As we found out yesterday, the mystery team was The Loose Cannons, comprised of Steve Austin and Chris Benoit. This is going to be one interesting tournament. Let's get some comments from other teams involved in the tournament. to Brute Force JR Michaels: "Here is the deal, we don't have an opponent yet for the tournament, but I want to issue a challenenge for ANYONE out there who wants to step in the ring with us." Dave Gibson: "We will take anyone anytime. When this tournament is through, Brute Force is gonna have the gold round our waists." Jr. Gangsta: "Yo baby, when Friday night rolls around you gonna see gold all over the Junior Mafia. The World Title we be ours, and the Tag Team titles will be ours. Brute Force along with "Almighty" Devon Storm will kick everyone's a$$ biaaaaaatch." to The Hardcore Homeboyz (The Screen opens up on theHardcore Homeboyz, walking around there old 'hood.) Dogg: Yo, WCWF, our new home. All these punks, they all are gonna go down in flames, because the Hardcore Homeboyz are in da house g! Tell 'em Gatts. Gatts: WASSUP ALL YOU PIMPS! We are going to destroy the WCWF Tag Team picture! Starting in the Tag Team Tournament, we are going to destroy every team in our path. We are going to bitch-slap our way to the top. Dogg: That's right, G. (The Homeboyz start walking through the streets, and they come upon a homeless man.) Dogg:Gatts, check this out. Look at this fool. Gatts:Yo, fool, you need some cash? (the homeless man innocently nods his head) Gatts: Well too F'N Bad!! HA HA HA HA HA. Dogg: Take this, you dirty ho. (Dogg picks up a garbage can, and slams it over the homeless man's head.) Dogg: YOU SEE THIS????(Pointing to the man) YOU SEE THIS WCWF????? This is what is going to happen to all of you bitches who step into the ring with us, the Hardcore Homeboyz. We ain't here to play, we are here to hurt people, and that starts with whoever we get in the tournament. Gatts: So watch out, we are coming to get ya, and we are going to whip yo ass, HARDCORE STYLE!!!! (The Homeboyz turn the corner, and the screen fades to black.) to The Clique Scott Hall : Yo... Extreme Team... on August 13, you two muscle-brains... you two high-school dropouts with the clown makeup on... you two old FOSSILS of WCWF... you two has-beens who STILL need a manager after all these years... are going to be the first victims... of the Clique... Kevin Nash : Yeah... listen up, ROID Warriors... just because you got BIIIIG muscles... and SCAAAAAARY face paint... and those shoulder pads with the SHIIIINY metal spikes... Scott Hall : Actually, mang, I think they're plastic now... Kevin Nash : No shittin'?? Makes sense to me... those two in their old age with their arthritis and brittle old bones probably can't even lift the damn things anymore... *laugh* Scott Hall : Yeah... they make George Burns seem young... Kevin Nash : *laugh* ANYWAY, as I was saying... just because you LOOK scary don't mean we're scared. We've beat up guys twice your size without even breaking a sweat. We've beat up guys HALF your size for TEN times as long without breaking a sweat. Scott Hall : We love to beat on the little guys. Kevin Nash : And then, after we're done with you, it's on to the second round... where we hope to face the Loose Cannons... Scott Hall : Because, chicos... dere's only one loose cannon... and he's Brian Pillman. Our... little... BUDDY... Kevin Nash : See you losers on the 13th, if you aren't dead by then. *Hall and Nash both make the Clique symbol as the camera fades out* to Fountain Fountain: So, the tag team scene really begins to heat up. It's going to be one great tournament! Don't miss it! Fountain: Well, that is gonna do it for this edition of Flash Flood. Tune in tommorow and see what is going on with your favorite superstar. Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain! So long! =)